Estigma
by Cris Snape
Summary: El primer día de Scorpius Malfoy en Hogwarts no es como él espera y, aunque está a punto de darse por vencido, alguien inesperado le demuestra que vale la pena seguir luchando por lo que uno quiere. Escrito para el Reto Especial "Primer Día" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"


**ESTIGMA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial __**"Primer día" **__del foro __**"Amor de tercera generación"**_

* * *

Su padre no quería que fuera. Scorpius recuerda como si fuese ayer el día en que recibió la lechuza de Hogwarts, lo inmensamente feliz que fue cuando leyó la carta de aceptación y lo enfadado que se sintió después de escuchar decir a su progenitor que no era buena idea mandarlo allí. Scorpius, quien por norma general era un niño tranquilo y obediente, montó en cólera y armó una auténtica rabieta. Sabía que ese comportamiento no era digno de un Malfoy, pero no le importó mostrarse como un vulgar hijo de vecino si con ello conseguía cumplir su sueño de asistir a la mejor escuela de magia del mundo.

Scorpius sabía que su madre había intercedido. Durante días, su progenitor había insistido en que Beauxbatons era una opción mejor y, pese a las protestas de su vástago, se mantuvo imperturbable. El niño no tenía ni la menor idea de qué había hecho su madre para convencerle, pero todos en la Mansión Malfoy sabían que la única que ejercía cierta influencia sobre Draco Malfoy era su esposa.

Scorpius chilló de alegría cuando su padre le comunicó que finalmente sí iría a Hogwarts. Le dio absolutamente igual que lo dijera con los dientes apretados y la cara roja, y definitivamente no le importó no comportarse como un caballero porque la noticia que le acababan de comunicar era genial. ¿Qué niño mágico con dos dedos de frente no querría estudiar en un sitio como Hogwarts?

Durante las semanas de espera, fantaseó constantemente con el castillo. Se veía a sí mismo siendo seleccionado para Slytherin, instalándose en los dormitorios de las mazmorras y asistiendo a clase con sus compañeros brujos. Quería ser libre para utilizar su varita cuando le viniera en gana y aprender a hacer magia. Sobre todo eso.

Creyó que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sería fabuloso, pero después de su primer día allí empieza a tener la certeza de que su padre tuvo razón todo el tiempo.

El día anterior todo marchó sobre ruedas. El Expreso de Hogwarts era tan fantástico como se imaginaba y el viaje le resultó de lo más entretenido. Pudo observar el paisaje desde la ventana de su compartimento, comer dulces hasta hartarse y charlar con otros niños de su edad. Eso era toda una novedad porque no tenía demasiadas ocasiones para relacionarse con otros chicos. Le gustó hablar con otros brujos en sus mismas circunstancias, compartir con ellos la emoción y la intriga por lo que les esperaba al final del camino. Hogwarts.

El castillo no le decepcionó en absoluto. Era espléndido y majestuoso y, aunque intentó recordar todas las cosas que un Malfoy debía o no debía hacer en aquellas circunstancias, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo todo con los ojos abiertos. En una ocasión o dos pensó que el abuelo Lucius podría sentirse un poco decepcionado ante su absoluta falta de disciplina, pero apenas le dio importancia. Además, si se enfadaba seguramente se le pasaría enseguida, en cuanto descubriera que su nieto estaría en la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Como debía ser.

Después de la selección, Scorpius pensó que todo marcharía sobre ruedas. No había podido empezar con mejor pie y, de camino a las mazmorras, intentó entablar conversación con alguno de sus nuevos compañeros. Sin mucho éxito, para su absoluta incomprensión. Achacó esa falta de comunicación al comprensible nerviosismo que todos sentían, pero en el fondo supo que las cosas no marchaban como él hubiera deseado.

Sus sospechas no hacen más que confirmarse al final de su primer día. Scorpius se pasa toda la cena deseando que se acabe de una vez y es el primero en llegar a su dormitorio para esconderse tras los doseles de su elegante cama. No quiere ver ni hablar con nadie porque ya ha tenido suficiente con lo ocurrido en las últimas doce horas.

Sentado sobre el colchón, lucha por contener las lágrimas igual que se ha contenido para no salir corriendo desde el Gran Comedor. Las ganas de llorar son inmensas, pero Scorpius no sabe muy bien cómo se siente. Está triste, decepcionado, confundido y enfadado. La cabeza le duele como si fuera a explotarle y la garganta le arde. Quiere gritar, correr y pegarle a alguien, pero lo único que hace es jadear mientras intenta calmarse.

Piensa que lo mejor que puede hacer es escribirle a su padre para decirle que tiene razón y que no quiere saber nada más de Hogwarts. Durante todo el día sólo ha escuchado cuchicheos de gente metiéndose con su familia y preguntándose si sería como su abuelo o su padre. Más de una vez ha querido darse media vuelta para espetarles que no saben cómo es ninguno de los dos, pero no ha tenido el valor para hacerlo. La incredulidad ha hecho mella en su ánimo y se ha mordido la lengua una y otra vez. Y lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de esos comentarios venían de gente de su propia casa. Gente que consideraba que su abuelo y su padre eran unos traidores.

Scorpius, que había pensado que terminaría su primer día en Hogwarts haciéndose amigo de algún chico con apellido de renombre, se descubre solo en su cama y deseando ver a su madre para abrazarse a ella y olvidarse de todo y de todos. Hogwarts es un lugar terrible y quiere irse de allí. Ya.

Está pensando en todo ello cuando alguien inesperado invade su cama. Tiene los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas y estruja la tela verde de su colcha con las manos. Una criatura cálida y peluda se acomoda en su regazo y no le queda más remedio que abrir los ojos. Es un gato feísimo, de pelo gris alborotado y ojos amarillentos. Ronronea y, pese a su aspecto poco agraciado, Scorpius quiere abrazarlo porque es el primer ser vivo que le demuestra afecto en Hogwarts.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Susurra al tiempo que le acaricia el pelaje.

—¡Rambo! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Rambo!

Scorpius parpadea y mira a través de los doseles. El que grita es uno de sus compañeros de habitación, un niño gordo y rubicundo que no tiene un apellido ilustre y que no ha necesitado más de diez minutos para armar un desastre en clase de Pociones.

—¡Rambo! Maldito gato.

Scorpius, que no ha intercambiado ni una sola palabra con él, alza a su invasor en brazos y sale de la cama.

—¿Este es Rambo?

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Menos mal! —El niño corre hasta él y recupera a su mascota. Parece seriamente aliviado—. Ese idiota me ha amenazado con hacerle daño y temí que lo hubiera cogido.

—¿Qué idiota?

—No sé cómo se llama. El que duerme ahí —Señala una de las camas. Tiene el ceño fruncido y acaricia a su gato con devoción—. Tengo a Rambo desde siempre y he tenido que pelearme con mi hermano para traerlo a Hogwarts. ¿Sabes qué hizo para intentar quedárselo? Le cortó el pelo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿En qué estaría pensando?

El niño habla atropelladamente y no tiene nada de clase. Es un crío vulgar, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones y, aunque no es la clase de persona con la que se juntaría un Malfoy, Scorpius se siente a gusto hablando con él. No le mira raro ni cuchichea a sus espaldas. De hecho, ni siquiera parece saber quién es, lo que resulta todo un alivio.

—Me llamo Scorpius —Se presenta aprovechando que su compañero para y toma aire.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Yo soy Ewan. Mi madre siempre me dice que tengo que ser educado, pero no es fácil acordarse de esas cosas —El tal Ewan le da un fuerte apretón de manos y entorna los ojos—. No me lo tomes a mal, colega, pero Scorpius es un nombre raro de narices.

Scorpius no se espera algo como eso, pero lejos de enfadarse, suelta una carcajada que le resulta completamente liberadora. Había pensado que la entrada en Hogwarts traería consigo muchas sonrisas y es un alivio tener motivos para reír.

—Pues a mí me parece rarísimo Rambo.

—¿Qué? ¡Anda ya!

—En serio. Es la primera vez que lo oigo.

—Entonces no has visto ninguna peli ni nada…

—Pues no.

Ewan se queda pensativo y le echa un vistazo a la cama del chico que amenazó con matar a su gato. Scorpius no lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber qué le pasa por la cabeza, pero no tarda en descubrirlo.

—¿Tú también eres uno de ellos? Ese cretino dijo que no quería compartir el aire con alguien como yo porque los muggles son monstruosos.

—Yo no soy como ellos —Scorpius habla atropelladamente, recordando todas las enseñanzas de su madre respecto al estatus de sangre. Está a punto de estremecerse al pensar en lo enfadado que parecía su abuelo mientras ella le hablaba de todo aquello—. Pero nunca he estado en el mundo muggle.

—¡Jolín! ¡No sabes lo que te has perdido! Cuando quieras te hablo de Rambo o de lo que sea, pero ahora quiero lavar un poco a este Rambo en particular.

—Si quieres te enseño un hechizo para limpiarlo bien —El ofrecimiento le sale de forma natural y le alegra que Ewan parezca tan contento como él.

—Eso estaría muy guay.

Scorpius se sienta de nuevo sobre su cama y Ewan va junto a él y deposita a Rambo entre los dos. Pese a no ser muy ducho en asuntos mágico, su nuevo amigo aprende con rapidez y Scorpius se dice que ya no hace falta escribirle a su padre. Hogwarts no está tan mal después de todo.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
